Leone vs Tigra
Two sovereigns of the wild brawl to the death as the age-old argument comes to life!! Although in this case, the lion and the tiger have taken the forms of sexy super-heroines. But nonetheless, this bout will truly settle once and for all, who is, the king(or in this case queen) of the jungle! The Interlude (Cue Interlude Track) ???: Get out of here!!! The backdoor of a bar leading out into an alleyway was suddenly shoved open and a busty blonde woman in revealing clothing was pushed out, striking her head onto a wall of a building. Leone stumbled up and turned around to face the door in order to retort when said door slammed shut. Leone: Aw... She scratched her head, clearly drunk off of her ass as she barely managed to steady her body. The lioness began to giggle like a lunatic, slipping on a discarded piece of cardboard and falling on her ass. Despite this, Leone giggled even harder, standing herself up only for her to fall again, this time on her face. Leone (muffled): Ow... Heheh... She slowly pulled herself up from her prone position, rubbing her eyes as she did so. At the same time, two of the patrons from the bar shoved the backdoor open once more, both holding pool sticks and anger flaring in their eyes. It was made clear that these two men weren't here to give Leone a shoulder to lean on as they hefted their makeshift weapons and glared at the drunken lioness. Man #1: There! That's the bitch that stole my beer! Man #2: Her? Dude, isn't she on the Wanted list? The first man glanced to his buddy, eyes widened in surprise. Man #1: Really? Then let's beat the hell out of her and cash the bounty in! With that said, both men made their way over to Leone and raised their pool sticks into the air, intent on delivering a harsh beatdown. It would be the last mistake they'd ever commit that bright and sunny afternoon day. Leone quickly turned around to face the patrons and gave them both hard punches to the gut, sending them reeling to the ground. The blond stood up, still drunk, and cracked her knuckles. Leone: And whadda we havveffthhh hereee? Before the men could react, Leone, in her drunken stupor, beat the ever living shit out of the both of them at the same time, stomping one and punching the other so hard and so much that bloody bruises and wounds soon covered the majority of their ragged faces. Meanwhile, above the alleyway. Tigra: Hey! Not fair! The tiger woman chased after her web-slinging friend after they had made a bet; whoever can fight and incapacitate a bad guy first wins. What do they win? I dunno. Ask them, not me :) Vaulting over a multitude of rooftops, Tigra made haste, trying to keep pace with Spider-Man while at the same scanning the area below for any baddies dumb enough to mess with an innocent's life. Some building pouncing later and Tigra's eyes wondered over to a blond-haired woman beating up a couple of people. Tigra grinned then stopped herself on the next rooftop. Tigra: Ha! I win Spidey! She leapt off of the rooftop and landed gracefully on to ground. Tigra moved slowly and silently, approaching the blonde as discreetly as possible. However, that attempt would cut short as Leone's beastly ears perked up, alerting her of a new presence. Leone punched one of the men one more time before turning around with an idiotic smile on her face. A woman with a big puff of red hair, tiger skin and clad in only a bikini entered her field of vision. In actuality, the newcomer looked a lot like a certain teenage boy that had joined the Night Raid's rank in fear of his life being taken abruptly. Somehow. Leone: Heeeeyyyy!!!! Tatsumiiiii!!!! Whassss upppp???? She waved a drunken hand in greetings, much to Tigra's confusion. Tigra: Huh? Who's Tatsumi? (More importantly, who is this woman? Doesn't look like anything I've seen before. I should be carefu-) Tigra wasn't given time to mend her confusion as Leone pounced on her, bringing both of them to the ground with the lioness on top. Though Tigra didn't know it, Leone had been crushing on Tatsumi for quite some time now, made unclearly evident by the unsettling gaze of love that the blond was giving to Tigra, despite the fact that the tiger woman and the reluctant assassin look NOTHING '''alike. See, kids. This is why you '''DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT, drink your weight in liquor. EVER. Leone leaned down to give a smooch, but Tigra hastily placed a hand over the lioness' mouth. Leone pushed against the hand and began licking it like a cat, much to Tigra's chagrin. Tigra: Gross! Leone: Aw, come on Tats. I know you like it... The tiger woman quickly slipped out from underneath, allowing Leone to fall flat and kiss the ground, though she didn't do so for a long time as she rolled on her back and seductively gazed at Tigra. That's when it dawned on the redhead why the blond was acting so strangely and why her words slurred upon saying them. Leone was drunk. Tigra had noticed it when the lioness' breath smelled strong and unforgiving. A scent that belong to the cabernet located in her very own cabinet. Sighing in exasperation at the task placed upon her, Tigra walked over Leone with her hands displayed in front of her, just in case the blond decided to do anything funny. Tigra: Hey, listen... You're drunk. We need to get you hom-''' But Leone wanted to 'play' more. From her prone position, she leapt up, grabbed ahold of the redhead's arms and reeled her in for a kiss. Instead, what she got was a head-butt to the face, forcing her back a couple of feet while Tigra widened her eyes at the reality of what she had just done. 'Tigra: Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean-' (Stop Track) But it was too late for apologies. Leone closed the distance between them and hurled a punch, which Tigra barely evaded by leaning back. She summersaulted back and entered a fighting-stance while Leone cracked her knuckles once more, her loving gaze replaced by a deadly glare. Leone: You're gonna pay bitch! '''Tigra: (sigh), well at least's she not drunk anymore. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!!! (Cue Battle Track 1) With a half-drunken roar, Leone lunged at Tigra and struck the tiger woman with a punch to the face. Tigra stumbled back and was beaten back even more by three punches to the upper torso, followed up by a drop kick from Leone. Pushed against a trash bin, Tigra dodged to the side just quickly enough to escape the lioness' next punch, which crushed the bin into ruins. Tigra: Holy shit! However, Leone's fist was now stuck inside a pile of green metal, allowing Tigra to rush in slash her a few times before kicking her in the side of the head. Knocked away to her left, Leone shook her head, clearing away the pain due to her Teigu's regeneration, and caught Tigra's foot with her left hand. Leone pulled her leg in forcefully and Tigra fell, knocking the back of her head onto the ground. Staring up, she noticed that Leone had now wrapped her arms around her leg. Leone: Let's see how frail you are! Tigra: Oh, hell no! Having fighting experience with Captain America and Black Widow gave the tiger woman knowledge of takedown techniques, one of which is disabling one's legs with a fast submission move. Tigra kicked left leg out; tripping Leone and causing her to loosen her grip on Tigra's other leg. Tigra quickly kipped-up and attacked with several claw swipes, producing just as many bleeding wounds all over Leone's body. A jump kick later and the lioness was forced back a good distance. Tigra: Had enough? Leone: Say that again. Her sarcastic remark made Tigra squint her eyes. Sure enough, Leone's wounds began to close up as if nothing had happened. Taken back by this, Tigra entered all fours and pounced at her opponent. Leone sidestepped to dodge and then brought her boot down on Tigra's back, slamming her onto the ground. She grabbed Tigra by the back of the neck and tossed her forward. Tigra turned around and a yellow-pawed fist entered her field of view, smashing into her face and sending her flying back. She spilled out of the alleyway and into the street, startling some bystanders. Downed, but not out, Tigra glanced up and saw Leone smiling at her mockingly. She stamped her fist on the ground and stood up in a flash. She reentered her fighting stance and extended her claws, her right index finger motioning for Leone to come and fight. Leone cracked her neck and broke out into a sprint. Tigra turned her head to face the nearby bystanders. Tigra: Get out of here! Now! They didn't argue, especially when they saw the charing Leone closing there distance between her and Tigra. In a genius move, the tiger woman leapt up and descended down with a claw strike, halting Leone's charge and pushing her back in a daze. Tigra rushed in and slashed past Leone, producing two gaping wounds on the lioness' stomach. She glanced back with a victorious smile. That smile turned to a shocked frown when Leone turned around, glowing in a shining yellow aura, and her stomach wounds regenerated. Tigra: What the-How?! Leone laughed a bit, walking towards Tigra with her fists put up. Tigra gritted her teeth and did the exact opposite; running at the lioness with no defensive measure whatsoever. Leone grinned and dodged to the side as Tigra swiped at her. She counterattacked with a solid punch to the face, beating Tigra back. A couple steps forward and Leone delivered another two punches and knee to the gut, winding Tigra. She uppercutted the tiger woman very high into the air, the peak height reaching the rooftop. Using her Teigu, Leone vanished in a blur and reappeared above Tigra in the air. She punched her three times in the stomach and launched her onto the rooftop and a critical kick to the face. Creating a small crater that damaged the rooftop, Tigra staggered up, new bruises scattered all over her body. Her animal senses triggered and Tigra leapt back a bit. She'll have to thank her senses later, since she managed to evade a rooftop crushing punch from the lioness. However, since it did crush the rooftop, both Leone and Tigra stumbled and fell into the previous floor and no sense of danger would save the tiger woman from that. Tigra fell onto the floor, rubble falling all around or on top of her, while Leone met a table face-first, the splinters as well as soon rubble almost burying her. (Cue Battle Track 2) She didn't wait a moment, bursting out of her makeshift grave and knocking rubble aside as she made her way over to Tigra. The tiger woman kipped-up and stepped back to evade a kick aimed for the face. Lowering down, Tigra did a sweep attack, tripping Leone off of her feet. Before she could land on the floor, Tigra hastily rose up with an uppercut and then axe-kicked Leone back to the ground. Leone, from her prone position, backhanded Tigra's leg's hard enough to cause her to fall to the floor. Despite this, they both clashed punches. They both stood up, not giving in to the other's attack; Tigra broke off first, hopping back to dodge another punch thrown from the lioness. She counterattacked with a drop-kick, launching Leone to a nearby cabinet and breaking it to shambles. Bottle after bottle fell on Leone's head, either cracking and spilling booze on the blonde or falling to her side unscathed. Eyeing the glass containers of alcohol, Leone retrieved one and chugged it's contents down, much to Tigra's dismay. Tigra: You can still get up after that?! Chugging the last of the booze away, Leone tossed the bottle in response and Tigra swatted it aside with her arms. When she turned to face her opponent, what she got instead was a punch to the face, staggering her. Leone punched her in the gut twice and then booted her in the chest, followed up by a lunge that sent both of them to the ground, with Leone mounting the tiger woman. Her cheeks, as well as the rest of her, were blind with alcohol yet again, although Tigra didn't have time to whine about it as the lioness soon began raining down fist after fist. While Tigra did put up her arms to guard herself, Leone pierced the defence by grabbing ahold her shoulders, bringing her up and then head-butting her back down. Undefended, Tigra took quite the beating, earning multiple bruises all over her body and face. Leone stopped the punch barrage, panting and breathing profoundly. She brought her hands together and raised them threateningly into the air. Leone: DIE! Before she could slam them down onto Tigra, the tiger woman pulled her left leg in and planted it in Leone's stomach. At the same time, she grabbed Leone's shoulders and used her limbs to back throw Leone against the wall behind her. The force behind the counter-throw, sent the lioness completely through the wall, the rubble falling down and covering half of her body. Tigra staggered up and stretched, her new blunt wounds aching unwelcomely. Tigra: I think she's down... Much to her awe, Leone wasn't down for the count. She rushed out of the rubble and lunged at Tigra, her fists struck out. Tigra bent down, matrix-dodging the surprise attack. Leone landed behind her, almost falling down due to her intoxication. Through the lioness' vision, the image of Tigra shifted to Tatsumi once again, making her grin appealingly. Tigra observed this and wavered in her opponent's fighting ability. Tigra: What is with her?! Leone: Tatsumiiiiiii!!!! Come HEREEEEEE!!!!!! Leone pounced at Tigra, her hands free and reaching out. Tigra's danger sense reached 1000%, making her jump up to the remnants of the rooftop. Leone touched down gracefully and was confused as to why 'Tatsumi' had suddenly disappeared. At a loss, Leone gawked at her surroundings, intent on finding the assassin and giving 'him' a smooch. Meanwhile, Tigra simply stared down at her opponent, relieved that she was not focused on her. Tigra: Phew. That could've given me a heart attack... She kept her voice low, so that Leone wouldn't hear and chase after her again. However, once she stood up and proceeded and walk away, her foot slipped on some pebbles and she fell, though she caught herself. Leone heard this and glanced up to see an orange-furred leg hanging down from the rooftop. Leone: Tatsumi! Get back here! Tigra: Oh for fu-''' Leone vaulted upwards and landed onto a slab of the rooftop, just across Tigra. The tiger woman stood up, irritation on her face, and bared her claws. Leone, on the other hand, was blasted drunk and just staring back lovingly. '''Tigra: Will you ever give up? Leone: Nah. Not while you're playing hard to get! Tigra: What!? Leone's next response was lunging at Tigra, breaking the slab she had stood on as she did so. Tigra, unsure of how to respond, was tackled out of the rooftop by the lioness, who had opted for a hug rather than an actual attack. Both descended down and landed hard on the alleyway below, scaring some nearby smokers who ran away after hearing a loud THUD beside them. Both were winded from the fall, even Leone who was on top. (Stop Track) Leone: Gotcha! Now give me som-'' She didn't even finish her own sentence, giving the downed Tigra a huge kiss on the lip. The tiger woman's eyes widened to the size of miniature moons. She did her best to pry the lioness off her, but Leone just pushed back harder. Eventually, Leone pulled away from the kiss and socked Tigra with a quick punch, knocking her out cold. Soon afterwards, Leone lost herself to her drunken stupor and passed out on Tigra's chest, snoring contently. '''DBX?' The Aftermath A couple of hours later ???: Leone! What are you? ???: Yo, Tigra! Where you at, girl? These voices belonged to the actual Tatsumi and Luke Cage, both of whom were searching for their friends. Luke Cage turned to his left and saw both an unfamiliar and a familiar sight. Tatsumi turned a corner on his right and also saw the same sight. Tatsumi: Leone?! Luke: The fuck happened here, Tigra? They saw each other on the opposite ends of the alleyway. Tatsumi: Uh, who are you? Luke: Just a guy who's looking for his friend. A friend who might be buried under some blond chick's body right about now. Tatsumi: Yeah, sorry sir. That's my friend. Luke raised an eyebrow from this. Luke: That chick's your friend? The reluctant assassin of Night Raid nodded. Luke crossed his arms, unamused. Luke: Well regardless of whatever happened here, I think it's best if we both grabbed our accomplices and go our separate ways. What do you say? Tatsumi: Um. Sure. The two heroes did so, grabbing their friends and walking away from each other in opposite directions, their blacked out companions in tow. Leone stirred from her groggy slumber and found herself being dragged along by an annoyed Tatsumi. Leone: Tats? What are you doing here? Tatsumi: Getting your drunk ass back to the New York hideout. Leone: Can we-'' 'Tatsumi: No. We. Are. Leaving.' ''Leone: Aw... Next DBX!!! The Result Ladies and Gentlemen, we have... A tie!!! Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check out these other pages: TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page Have a good day/night!!!- TheOneLegend :)Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights